


Raining51db

by orbitingsomewhere



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), loonct - Fandom, orbitzen - Fandom, orbitzens - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitingsomewhere/pseuds/orbitingsomewhere
Summary: Their first encounter in the rain.
Relationships: Platonic Love - Relationship, platonic - Relationship





	Raining51db

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot story I wrote some time ago.  
> Not sure if there will be people who actually read this, but I just thought I wanna share my writing.  
> Both characters are my biases and I just wrote this storyline in a platonic way c:

It’s a tiring Monday night. Gowon never liked the tuition classes her teachers always do. 

“Okay class, that’s all for today, you can pack your bags now.”

Exam season is in a week. That’s probably the reason why the teachers give them extra classes and homework.

Gowon packed her bag before heading outside. She’s gonna take the bus alone today. She always goes back home with her best friend, Heejin, but she had a fever that day. 

Upon stepping outside of her campus, she heard a loud thumping noise. 

_It’s going to rain again? Darn it._

She has always loved rain, but not when she did not bring her umbrella.

“Whenever I bring that damn umbrella, the weather’s okay. But when I don't, it’s raining. Great, thanks mother nature,” she mumbled.

Little did she know, someone was listening to her rambles beside her. 

As Gowon started to walk under the rain, she felt as if the rain stopped pouring for a second. Someone ran beside her and offered to share his umbrella.

“You’re gonna catch a cold,” “exam is getting near, isn’t it? Don’t try to get sick,”

Gowon looked up. _What was his name again?_

It’s Renjun.

Both of them are classmates, yet both of them never talk to each other.

That’s because they’re too different. Renjun is that kid who’s always enthusiastic and talkative, whereas Gowon is quiet- always minding her own business and spends time solving sudoku during breaks. 

Gowon just stood there, stunned. “T-thanks, I guess.”

“Although we’ve only been classmates for 2 weeks, I know you. Gowon, am I right? I’m Renjun,” he smiled earnestly before offering his hand to her. 

“I’ve noticed you in class since the first day of enrolment, and somehow, I’ve never stopped thinking about you ever since,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever actually read this! I wrote this for funsies so ^_^  
> I might write more one-shot stories of loonct that sets in the rain (since I love the rainy atmosphere so much!) when I'm not that busy c:


End file.
